1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information playback system using information storage medium such as an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DVD-Video discs having high image quality and advanced functions, and video players which play back these discs have prevailed, and peripheral devices and the like used to play back such multi-channel audio data have broader options. Accordingly, for content users, an environment for personally implementing a home theater that allows the users to freely enjoy movies, animations, and the like with high image quality and high sound quality has become available. For content providers, a variety of video expressions are available. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-343254 discloses a technique which can set buttons with arbitrary shapes and can form flexible and various menus by setting a graphic unit including highlight information as an independent stream.
For the existing DVD-Video standards, the content providers and content users have the following needs:
1. Realization of flexible and diversified expression formats like a computer window;
2. Realization of flexible responses to various actions via network; and
3. Realization of easy processing of video related information and easy transmission of information after processing.
The prior arts cannot meet such needs.